Talk:One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3
Template for later editing to see what needs to be fixed This is just to save some stuff for later since my edits aren't working out, but what I'm trying to edit is due to me actually playing the game for myself non-stop in the past. "A new limited-time attack phase called "Kizuna Rush" can be initiated by two or more characters. It is activated by filling at least one support character's Kizuna Gauge to max and pressing R2. The player character gains access to extra parts of their moveset during Kizuna Rush, which replaces the "Style" system from the previous title. Kizuna Attacks in the style of combo attacks will be performed by every other character supporting the rush, and extra Beli and character coins are earned from K.O.s during this state." - Here, in this state, the extra Beli and character coins are earned from any Kizuna Rush K.O.s, and not just from the Kizuna Special Attack. However, the said Special Attack at least guarantees the coins upon a proper K.O. from it, but that's my assumption. "Skills are now unlocked and/enhanced from lowest-tier to highest through the Crew Level mechanic; current allies on the battlefield fill up their Crew Level up to Level 5 max through the player earning ! K.O.s from Kizuna Attacks and Rushes. Objectives for skills are listed within each character's Skill Poster." - This is how skills are actually unlocked. For some reason, there's no other official/clear name for !s. And of course, I've had a hard time with this since I needed to make sure I was playing on the right map for the proper ally to appear. "Beli can be used to purchase costumes that have been unlocked by Coins and to potentially level up characters to the same level of their highest leveled character, but in the case of the latter this no longer works at Level 50 (level broken-or-not)." - The way it was said beforehand just confuses me a bit. The thing is, if you have someone up to Level 100 and everyone is Level Broken, then Beli Growth still will not work in that case. Dream Log: "A series of challenge stages that can be completed with any character. Additional playable characters can be defeated and unlocked for every mode the first time the player starts this mode. This mode encourages players to bond with characters that are unavailable during Legend Mode due to the Skill Posters assigned to every character, making it the ideal mode to grind for Crew Levels. A bounty will have a chance to randomly generate after the player completes a stage. These characters are moving targets that carry Rare Coins mainly for Level Breaking; if they are not defeated, they will disappear. Bounties can reemerge at a quicker rate by paying for their spawn in the Beli Shop. Clearing this mode once unlocks every playable character for every mode, a congratulation message for beating the game, and the credits movie again. If the player revisits this mode afterwards, then a random set of currently unlocked characters will take the place of the islands originally inhabited by the prior unlockable characters. Finishing the Dream Log once also unlocks the Nightmare Log, a stronger version of the Dream Log in the same format. However, due to the increased difficulty the mode is advised to be challenged by characters who have mainly reached Level 100, let alone gone past their Level 50 caps." - I'm simply pointing out what the game said. Sure, you can do a Nightmare Log stage for a ton of EXP in one go if you know some good character exploits unlike me, but the game itself has a "recommended level" for each stage. While each stage in the normal Dream Log varies, all stages in the Nightmare Log say "Level 100". Also, if you beat the very final island in either Dream Log or Nightmare Log, then reselecting a character there will reset the whole "tough-enemies island" scenario, and it'll be random characters that sit on those islands each time. They have to be beaten again to be played in that case. That's it for what I'm here to "save for later" until it can be written better that is. SneaselSawashiro (talk) 20:57, January 25, 2016 (UTC)